Risk
by DreamsofSpike
Summary: #24 in the Leverage!verse. House/Wilson, dom/sub -- Wilson gives House a night to remember.


House's tension was almost a physical presence in the room with them as Wilson tested the restraints that held him to the bed, then drew back a few steps. He just stood there beside the bed, taking a few moments to indulge in the rather enticing image House made, blindfolded and bound to the bed – utterly at Wilson's mercy.

As Wilson watched, the silence and lack of contact began to get to House. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, tugging uselessly against the cuffs at his wrists in what was more a nervous gesture than an actual attempt to get free. He knew that the cuffs were more than strong enough to hold him.

"So are you going to go ahead and get this over with sometime tonight? Show me who's boss and have a little fun with me so I can go to bed?"

Despite the slight tremor it held, House's voice carried a note of stubborn defiance, his hands clenching into frustrated fists, his head turning to the side in a vain attempt to find Wilson in the empty silence of the room. Wilson's expression softened with sympathy as he took in House's obvious anxiety and recognized that House was still on the defensive, still expecting Wilson to somehow take selfish advantage of the utterly vulnerable position in which House had allowed himself to be placed.

Wilson sat down slowly on the side of the bed, careful of House's bad leg, as he reached a tender, affectionate hand toward House's cheek. He winced, saddened when House flinched at the contact, drawing in a sharp breath, and Wilson realized that he half-expected a blow as readily as a caress. He chose not to embarrass House by calling attention to the reaction, and instead addressed House's words in a soft, patient tone.

"Tonight is not about rushing through this and getting it over with – and it's not about me getting off on dominating you. Tonight… we're just going to take our time…" He paused, leaning in closer, his voice hushed and understanding as he added, "… and I'm not going to hurt you, House. I'll _never_ hurt you. So… you should just… relax, and trust me. That's what this is all about anyway: submission… and _trust._"

House let out a rude snort of derision at those words. "I'm chained to the bed," he reminded Wilson. "I _let_ you chain me to the bed. How much more trust and submission do you want?"

"Quite a bit, actually."

Wilson's voice was quiet and controlled, and House apparently found that all the more unnerving, as a convulsive swallow was visible in his throat, and his clenched fists strained unintentionally against the cuffs that bound them. Wilson rested a gentle hand on House's shoulder, squeezing slightly in silent reassurance, and his voice was filled with understanding and compassion as he explained.

"So far, the only thing you've trusted in is that I won't hurt you _any more than you can take_, apparently – not that I won't hurt you _at all_. And I _won't_, House. You have to believe that I'm not going to go past your limits." He paused, amending, "I'm going to push them, that's for sure. But that's the purpose of the safe word. If at any point I start to take things farther than you want them to go, you have the power to stop it. That's the whole point."

He ran his hand slowly from House's shoulder up his arm to rest lightly over his taut, trembling bicep. His expression softened with sympathy as he noted the apprehension that House could not conceal despite his best efforts.

"Just relax…" Wilson leaned down to murmur the words into House's ear. "… and let me take over." He hesitated, his voice taking on a note of vulnerability and desperation as he added, "_Please_."

House swallowed hard, and his uncertainty was clearly visible in the taut lines of his face. Finally, he nodded slowly, letting out a deep, shaky breath. He tried for boredom and unconcern with his response, but didn't quite make it.

"Fine. Whatever."

Wilson smiled with affection as he pressed a brief, tender kiss to House's jaw line, then rose up to look down at House, once more indulging in the impossibly tempting image he made in his particular state of submission and vulnerability.

"Good. We'll get started, then." Wilson made his voice firm and commanding as he continued, "From this moment, you will not speak unless you need to say your safe word. You will not pull away from me – you won't move at all. You'll just lie perfectly still… and let me do… whatever I want…"

House's breath quickened slightly at Wilson's authoritative tone, and the dark promise of his words. He hesitated before nodding again almost imperceptibly, though not venturing to speak.

_Good… complete obedience already…_

Wilson leaned down again, one hand tangling in House's hair to guide his head up into a deep, languorous kiss. House was passive at first, simply submitting to Wilson's advance; but Wilson was not sure whether it was because he was genuinely not that into it at the moment, or because he was trying to be obedient to Wilson's commands. Just when he was about to back off, unwilling to force on House anything he didn't want, Wilson felt a soft shudder pass through House's body beneath him, and House began to tentatively return the kiss, a quiet, desirous moan stifled by Wilson's tongue in his mouth.

Wilson allowed his hands to trail up House's arms to his wrists, gripping them lightly just below the leather cuffs as he deepened the kiss. He could feel House's body beneath him responding to the added suggestion of restraint, and smiled against House's lips as he finally drew back from the kiss, his forehead resting against House's as he drew in a soft gasp, trying to catch his breath.

"God, House…" he whispered, allowing his hands to trail downward again as he pressed a series of soft, enticing kisses down the line of House's throat to his collarbone. "… you are so… _so_ freakin' hot like this…"

House's breath was shallow and uneven, and he bit his lip to hold back a strangled sound of pleasure and need as Wilson's mouth began slowly working its way down his chest. When Wilson's lips closed around one of House's nipples, laving it slowly with his tongue before drawing back to blow a soft puff of air onto the damp, sensitive skin, House could no longer keep still, his wrists twisting uselessly against his bonds as his back arched slightly.

"Wilson… please…"

"Begging already?"

Wilson smirked as he drew back to survey House's reaction. He reached down to tweak the already over-stimulated nipple between finger and thumb, allowing his nails to come into play just enough to elicit a sharp hiss of breath from House's lips. House twisted helplessly beneath Wilson's touch, though it was not clear to either of them whether he was trying to escape Wilson's attentions, or responding to them.

"_Don't_," Wilson warned, allowing his playful voice to take on a sharp, warning edge. "Keep still, remember? I'd hate to have to punish you."

With that, he lowered his mouth to cover House's other nipple, gently teasing with lips and tongue as his hands trailed idly back and forth along the line where House's jeans met bare flesh.

"Yeah," House muttered breathlessly, a slight hitch in his words. "You'd… _hate_ that. Right…"

The final word broke off in a startled cry as Wilson's lips were replaced by teeth in a brief but sharp bite. Wilson let out a soft huff of silent laughter against House's chest as House bit back a groan, then gently soothed the abused flesh with his tongue. He finally drew back, smirking, as he trailed a teasing fingertip in a lazy circle around House's nipple, giving House a speculative look.

"Yeah, gotta admit…" He shrugged. "… that _is_ kinda fun. Which is all the more reason for you to keep from giving me the excuse to do it, don't you think?" He applied his fingernail slightly, his smile widening as House struggled to keep still under the added stimulation. "Unless of course… you _like_ being punished…"

House shook his head slightly, biting his lip in an effort to keep silent, his body trembling visibly with the effort to keep from moving. Wilson's mouth formed a slight pout of mock disappointment, and he let out a heavy, exaggerated sigh.

"Hmm… guess not. Oh, well." His hands drifted to rest at House's waist in a subtly possessive gesture as he mused in a wickedly playful voice, "Looks like I'll just have to try a little harder…"

Holding House down against the bed with his hands, Wilson allowed his mouth to trail slowly across the taut plane of House's stomach, alternating kisses and licks and tiny, teasing bites until House was shaking violently with the effort to hold back his response to Wilson's ministrations. Wilson let out a happy hum at the sound of House's shuddering gasp for breath above his head, and began to punctuate his gentle brand of torture with hushed words of desire and affection.

"House… you have no idea… what you're doing to me… all laid out for me like this… at my mercy… your body… all mine to explore…"

A choked whimper caught in House's throat, a tremor passing through his body in response to Wilson's possessive words. Wilson rose up off him, his hands drifting inward to play at House's waistband again, one lingering there while the other slowly unfastened the button and eased the zipper down. He pulled the jeans down low around his thighs, exposing his swollen erection, then pressed one knee onto the gathered fabric to pin House's legs in place as well.

House's drew in his breath sharply at the added restraint, and Wilson detected a faint note of alarm in the sound. A sad feeling of sympathy filled him as he realized that it was probably due to Wilson's attentions moving so near to the most vulnerable area of House's body.

"Shh," he soothed him softly. "It's all right. Trust me… I'm not going to hurt you…"

House's breath was rapid and shaky as he gave a hurried nod, indicating for Wilson to go ahead and do whatever it was he intended to do. Wilson stroked his hand slowly back and forth along the line of House's hip in a gesture of affectionate reassurance.

"Good… House, you're doing so good… You have no idea… how much this means to me…"

House's head fell back with a muffled groan of frustration, and Wilson could almost see him rolling his eyes behind the blindfold at Wilson's insistence on _talking_ when his mouth should have been busy with other pursuits. He laughed softly, shaking his head in acceptance as he lowered himself slowly down the bed, his mouth hovering over House's erection.

"I get it…" he murmured in a voice of affectionate amusement. "… hurry up and get on with it, right? All right, then…"

House could not suppress a sharp cry of surprised sensation as Wilson all at once took him into his mouth, engulfing his cock in a flood of soft, wet heat. His back arched against the mattress beneath him, his entire body trembling with tension and need, instinctively pulling against the various restraints that held him still and helpless at Wilson's mercy.

Not that he particularly minded at the moment.

Wilson took his time, gradually building the intensity of sensation with slow, gentle caresses of his mouth that made House moan with frustrated need, desperate for Wilson to simply get on with it.

Wilson had other ideas.

Just when House was about to come, Wilson drew back, teasing House idly with his fingertips, using just the tip of his tongue to give him just enough pleasure to tantalize and torment him without allowing him the release he craved. Then, he would deepen his efforts again, until House was once again on the edge – only to back off again.

Throughout it all, House remained silent and still – more or less. Every now and then he couldn't help a tremor or jerk that passed through his body, or a low, frustrated sound would escape his lips… but Wilson found it rather flattering to think that it was the best he could do under the circumstances. Finally, Wilson took pity on his nearly frantic lover and intensified his efforts, continuing until House found his release with a strangled cry of pleasure and relief, his body falling limp and trembling against the mattress.

Wilson pulled House's jeans off the rest of the way, freeing his legs, before moving to the head of the bed to unfasten the leather cuffs and allow them to fall away from House's wrists. He smiled softly, pressing a tender kiss to House's mouth, pleased and relieved when House eagerly returned it, though even his mouth was trembling with exhaustion.

"I love you…"

Wilson murmured the words without hesitation, not surprised or even upset when he received no response. It didn't matter if House audibly returned the words or not.

That wasn't what this night was about.

"You are so amazing," Wilson whispered as he gently turned House's head to the side and carefully untied the blindfold. "You did _so_ well tonight…"

House turned to face him, blinking and frowning against the light until his vision came into focus. He lowered his gaze self-consciously as Wilson kissed him again, then gently tipped his head up, silently insisting that House look him in the eye. His tone was soft and warning as he continued.

"Though, you know… it won't always be this easy. We'll be… testing the limits… building up to things that… might be a little more difficult for you than…" His voice trailed off as he made a vague downward gesture that drew an amused smirk to House's lips.

"… accepting an unbelievable blow job?" House concluded for him. "Yeah. I can see how things could get a little more challenging than that."

Wilson's smile faded slightly as he recognized the subtle apprehension behind House's light, joking words. He had expected his warning to bring up some fears in House's mind as to just how far things might go between them in the future.

"But we're gonna go slow this time," he assured him gently. "Baby steps. And with every single one, I'm going to make sure it's completely okay with you before we take it."

House nodded, his eyes lowered, clearly a bit embarrassed by Wilson's tenderness and concern. Still, Wilson detected a hint of gratitude in House's expression, as he let out a soft sigh of relief.

_This is gonna take some time… but that's okay. We're making progress. He's starting to trust me, and eventually… we'll get to the place where he can trust me completely again…_


End file.
